Trapped
by Mulderette
Summary: Bosco and Davis are trapped beneath a collapsed building. Story Discontinued


Title: Trapped  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Notes: I know I should be working on "Deliver" but this one came into my head and I needed to write it. It's a little bit of an alternate universe. Time frame would have been towards the end of season four, but no Cruz. Bosco and Faith are still partners. Alex is still alive. The storyline regarding Sully and Tatiana and his subsequent drinking did happen.  
  
Summary: Bosco and Davis are trapped beneath a collapsed building.   
  
******  
  
"Davis...Davis can you hear me?"  
  
'Yeah, yeah I hear you,' Ty thought to himself as he gradually began to regain consciousness. His head was throbbing incessantly and his mind was extremely cloudy. He wasn't even sure who was talking to him. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite think of the name of the person.   
  
"Davis!" the voice hissed again and this time Ty felt a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Sul," he murmured instinctively.  
  
"No. It's me, Bosco. Come on, Davis, wake up."   
  
"Bos?" Ty finally managed to open his eyes, but when he did, he saw nothing, only darkness. Panicked, he felt his heart begin to pound. Shit, was he blind? "Bos, I can't see."   
  
"I know. It's okay. I can't see either. It's pitch black down here and I can't find my flashlight. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"   
  
"I don't know, I..." Ty moved his arms and then tried to move his legs. He was able to move his right leg effortlessly, but when he tried to move his left, he felt a sharp bolt of pain and then he realized his leg was pinned down under something heavy. "I can't move my leg," he gasped. "It's caught."   
  
Bosco crawled towards the lower part of Ty's body and blindly reached through the darkness until he felt the wood and debris covering Ty's leg. His first instinct was to try to free the younger man, but then thought better of it. "I don't think I'd better try to move anythin', Davis. It could bring the rest of this place right down on top of us." He took off his jacket and placed it over Ty who immediately protested.   
  
"Come on, Bos. I don't need your jacket, I'm fine."   
  
"Just take it. You need it more than I do." He knew it was important to keep Ty as warm as possible. There wasn't much else he could do for him in their present situation.   
  
"Thanks," Ty was quiet for a short time as he tried to figure out exactly what was going on. He couldn't though. He had absolutely no recollection of what had happened to them. "Hey Bos? What's going on? Where are we?" he finally asked.  
  
"You don't remember?" Bosco couldn't help but be concerned about Ty's loss of memory, but he wasn't really surprised. He had most likely sustained a concussion, which could account for the memory loss. He just hoped it wasn't anything worse than that.   
  
"No," Ty answered as he tried to think back. "Last thing I remember is eating lunch."   
  
Bosco sighed softly as he thought back to what had happened and began to explain it.  
  
******  
  
"You really think Langston is here?" Ty asked doubtfully as they cautiously entered the dim, deserted warehouse.   
  
Bosco drew his gun and looked around warily. "I don't know," he whispered. "But Calvin's always been pretty reliable in the past. He knows better than to cross me."   
  
Ty nodded. It was true that Calvin's information was usually good. In any case, he'd never gotten them into any trouble. He and Sully had found him to be pretty helpful as well. They cautiously began to explore the warehouse, finding nothing at all on the main floor. Then Bosco had discovered the dark stairwell leading into the basement. They had turned on their flashlights and cautiously begun to descend towards a soft glow of light emanating from down below. They had just reached the bottom of the staircase when the explosion occurred.  
  
******  
  
"So Calvin set us up?" Ty asked, having a hard time grasping that he could have been that stupid.   
  
"Yeah...Langston must have paid him off. Bet he's long gone by now." Or dead. He wouldn't put anything past Langston.   
  
Ty shivered slightly, pulling Bosco's jacket a little bit more tightly around him. He hadn't wanted to accept it, but was actually glad Bosco had forced the issue. He really wasn't feeling so hot. He closed his eyes in an attempt to ease the pounding in his head and his thoughts went to Sully. Shit. He opened his eyes, feeling the beginning of panic once again. "Bos? Where's Sully? Is he here too?"  
  
"Relax, Davis," Bosco said reassuringly. "Sullivan's not here. He has the day off, Yokas too. You and I were partnered up today. We're the only ones down here."   
  
Ty relaxed slightly upon hearing that Sully wasn't down there with him. At least that was something.  
  
******  
  
"It's for you." Fred said as he handed the telephone to his wife. "It's your lieutenant. He said it was important." Of course it was important. It never failed. Whenever he and Faith had something planned or were just having a nice day alone together, something would come up and spoil everything. He was one hundred percent sure that whatever the situation was, it involved her troublesome partner, Boscorelli. He looked over at his wife whose face had paled considerably as she listened to whatever Lieutenant Swersky was telling her.   
  
"Faith? What is it?" Fred asked as she put down the phone.   
  
"It...it's Bosco," she replied, trying to get the words out without totally falling to pieces. "He and Davis were involved in some kind of an explosion and the building collapsed. They're trapped in some warehouse. They don't even know if... I...I have to go there, Fred..."  
  
Fred nodded. "Come on. I'll drive you.  
  
******  
  
"Oh God, Sully...what if they don't find them? What if..." Maggie trailed off, too upset to even finish the disturbing thought.  
  
"Don't even think it, Maggie. Don't," Sully stated as he pressed on the accelerator, gunning the car through the yellow traffic light just as it changed to red. He couldn't believe this had happened. He just couldn't believe it. The one damn day he had taken off, this had to happen. He pulled up to the site of the collapsed warehouse and flashed his badge as he got out of the car. "Police," he barked at the unfamiliar officer who approached him. Sully put his arm around Maggie and ushered her towards the gathering of police and firefighters. Lieutenant Swersky spotted them and walked toward them. "Mrs. Davis, Sully."   
  
"Lieu, what's happening?" Sully asked anxiously. "Any word?"  
  
Swersky shook his head. "Not so far. It's a big place though. It's going to be a while before they can get through it all."   
  
"Have you heard from them?" Maggie asked. "Their radios?"   
  
"No, but that doesn't mean anything. There's a good chance their radios just aren't working wherever they are in there. We're very hopeful."  
  
Maggie measured the man with her eyes, trying to decide if he was lying, but he looked like he honestly believed they would find her son and Officer Boscorelli.   
  
"Sully?" Faith called anxiously as she ran over to the group. "They haven't found them?"   
  
"No," Sully shook his head and glanced at Faith, then turned his attention back to their lieutenant again. "What the hell were they doing here anyhow?"   
  
Swersky shook his head. "Bosco got some sort of tip on the whereabouts of Jake Langston. They were checking it out. Langston must have rigged the place with explosives. It caused the building to collapse."   
  
"Thank God there wasn't a fire," Maggie murmured, unable to take her eyes off the building, inwardly praying that somehow her youngest son was still alive under all that rubble.   
  
Sully sighed, a distressed look on his face. Jake Langston was bad news and everyone knew he had it in for Bosco, ever since Bosco had put Langston's kid brother away. "Bosco should have waited for backup," he said.  
  
"It's not his fault," Faith said quietly.   
  
"I'm not saying it was his fault, I just..." Sully saw the expressions on Maggie's and Faith's faces and he stuck his hands in his pockets in frustration as he stared at what was left of the building. The place was a total disaster. It was hard to imagine anyone alive under that. He quickly blinked back the wetness he suddenly felt in his eyes. His partner had to be alive...he had to be.   
  
"Has anyone told Bosco's mother?" Faith asked as she looked around the area and and realized that the woman wasn't there.  
  
"I sent Rodriguez to pick her up," Swersky replied. "They should be here soon."   
  
Faith nodded. "Hopefully we'll have some good news by then."  
  
"Hopefully we will," Swersky said.   
  
******  
  
Bosco couldn't stand the silence or the darkness. He kept swatting at things he felt crawling on his skin. He wasn't sure if they were real or imaginery. God only knew what the hell was down here with them. There was absolutely no difference between when his eyes were open or shut and he had lost all concept of time. He had no idea how long they had been down here. He actually didn't think it had been all that long, but it seemed like forever. He waved his hand in front of his face, struggling to catch a glimpse of it, but he still couldn't see a thing. "You okay?" he asked, needing to break the unbearable silence.   
  
"Yeah...yeah I'm alright," Ty said after a slight hesitation.   
  
"Your leg hurtin'?"  
  
"Not really, it's mostly just numb." Ty tried to shift his position a little, but it was really hard to do the way his leg was pinned. Finally he gave up. "Damn, this really sucks. You think they're looking for us? You called it in our location when we arrived, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure they're lookin' for us and yeah I called it in," Bosco replied.   
  
"What about our radios?" Ty asked as he grabbed his own and turned it on. "Central, this is 55-David. 10-13. 10-13. We need help. Can you hear us? We need help."  
  
"The radios won't work down here," Bosco explained. "I already tried them. They know where we are, Davis."  
  
"You sure you called it in?" Ty asked again.   
  
"I'm sure."   
  
Ty nervously gnawed on his lip. This whole situation was freaking him out a lot more than he wanted to admit. Being a cop, he knew there was always a chance he could be killed in the line of duty, but he had never imagined it would be in a situation like this one. It was like being buried alive. "HELP! WE'RE DOWN HERE! CAN ANYBODY HEAR US?" he shouted as loudly as he could, causing Bosco to jump.  
  
"Jesus, Davis, you scared the crap out of me."   
  
"Sorry. I just want to let someone know we're down here."   
  
"They know."   
  
"Yeah, well they don't know exactly where we are, do they?" Ty asked. "I mean, this must be a pretty big place."  
  
It was a pretty big place alright. Bosco still wasn't even sure how they had managed to stay alive when the building came down. The area they were in wasn't all that big, likely just a pocket underneath the rubble. He didn't even want to think about how easily the rest of it could come down on them. He hoped the rescue team was damn careful.   
  
"We're gonna get out of here, Davis," Bosco said, needing to voice the words for his own benefit as well as Ty's. "They're gonna get us out." 


End file.
